frc115fandomcom-20200215-history
Angry Birds Friends
Angry Birds Friends (formerly known as Angry Birds Facebook) is a game that you can play on Facebook and on mobile apps. In February 2012, it was released. In May 2013, it was released on mobile, but you can only play the tournament. Birds *Red Bird *Blue Bird *Yellow Bird *Black Bird *White Bird *Boomerang Bird *Big Brother Bird *Orange Bird (first web-app appearance) *Mighty Eagle (facebook only) *Wingman (the mighty eagle of mobile versions) *The Hunter (only in Halloween Tournament) *Santa Bird (only in Christmas Tournament) Pigs *Small Pig *Medium Pig *Large Pig *Corporal Pig *Foreman Pig *King Pig *Zombie Pigs (only in Halloween Tournament) Power Ups Super Seeds - Tap the Red Bird eating seeds and then your bird on the slingshot will be a little bigger. By doing this, the bird will cause more destruction than it does normally. This powerup is also available in Angry Birds, Angry Birds Seasons, and Angry Birds Rio. King Sling - Tap the blue, red and yellow-colored slingshot. The slingshot will be able to push the bird faster than it normally does, it's better to put the bird down lower because the King Sling has a lot of power. Also available in Angry Birds. Slingscope - Tap the pig looking scared when aimed with a red dot (in Rio it will be a marmoset instead). The bird will be able to know where it's aiming, just like Angry Birds Space and AB Star Wars. This is also available for Angry Birds, Angry Birds Seasons, and Angry Birds Rio, just like Super Seeds. Birdquake - Tap the pig looking scared. The pig's fortress will shake a little, and if all pigs are eliminated, you won't have to use a single bird. But sometimes, you will have to use a bird or two. Wingman - The wingman is Terence wearing a mask with a big W. He is able to cause a little more damage than the original Terence. Sometimes when he hits blocks, the words POW! and BAM! will appear. Episodes 1. Poached Eggs 2. Mighty Hoax 3. Surf and Turf 4. Pigini Beach 5. Pig Tales 6. Golden Eggs Removed episodes:Green day removed Dec 20th Bird Coins Bird coins are coins that you use to buy more powerups. When you first don't use the powerups, a certain number is given, such as 11 Wingmans and 5 Superseeds. If you use one powerup all up, and if you want more, check how many coins you have and then you might be able to buy one bundle. Coins are given to you each day you enter the game. You can also use bird coins to do your avatar. Avatar Avatars are pictures that you use to create to show pictures. You can choose from Red Bird, Yellow Bird, Female Red Bird, Blue Bird, Boomerang Bird, Minion Pig (looks like King Pig without crown), Black Bird, Big Brother Bird, White Bird, Super Red Bird, Egg, Pink Bird and Orange Bird. You can also pay for backgrounds and accesories, but in able to purchase them, check to see if you have a certain amount of bird coins. Gameplay This gameplay is similar to Angry Birds, nothing different but the powerups and all that stuff. Logo At the launch of the game, the crown on the logo has King Pig's crown and also on levels you beat all your friends' scores, but on March 14th 2012, the logo included a different crown. In May 2013, the logo has been changed to Angry Birds Friends. Social Media You have friends to play with in order to play Angry Birds Friends. There will be crowns on a level you completed. The gold one is when you get 1st place, and beat each of your friends' scores. The silver will be when you are in 2nd, beat the 3rd but not the 1st. The bronze one is when you do the worst score, when each of your friends' beat you. Tournaments Starting Monday, there is a new tournament, which includes six levels each. Trivia *In the promotion avatar art for the Minion Pig, it was the Classic Minion Pig, then it was changed to the Pig Bang from Angry Birds Space cutscene pig. *Before the Febraury 4th, 2013 update, tournaments, were played at nighttime, now they are played at daytime. *Terence can make Red's pain noises in Angry Birds Friends, only on the facebook version. Also Bomb has a high pitched voice when he's in the air, and his corpse is shown just right before exploding. *The mobile version of this game was announced on April 3rd 2013, and released on May 2, 2013.